1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sutureless corneal transplantation and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transplanting corneas without the use of sutures.
2. Description of the Background Art
Corneal transplantation occurs in approximately 37,000 patients in the United States per year. Each of these patients has delayed wound healing because of the avascular nature of the cornea. The stromal wound healing is facilitated by sutures. The sutures, however, induce astigmatism. The current trephine cutting techniques also produce tissue addition or tissue removal asymmetrically around the corneal periphery. These tissue aberrations further increase astigmatism.
Continuing efforts are being made to improve eye surgery methods and apparatus. Consider background patents which illustrate, for example, the large number of corneal transplant techniques such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,054 to Fedorov and U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,283; 5,030,230 and 5,139,518 all to White.
In addition, apparatus including punches for preparing donor material for corneal transplants are disclosed in another large number of patents. By way of example, note U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,519 to La Russa; U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,066 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,420 to Lemp; U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,696 to Hanna; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,050 to Bailey.
Another grouping of background patents are those which disclose corneal layers used in association with eye surgery. By way of example, note U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,881 to Nordan; U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,966 to Rosen; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,082 to Abel.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,903 to Schachar discloses an intraocular lens.
Efforts to improve eye surgery techniques continue. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new device that allows for penetrating keratoplasty with attendant corneal flaps.
A further object of the present invention is to use corneal flaps from the donor material into the recipient rim.
A further object of the present invention is to transplant corneas without sutures.
A further object of the present invention is a more rapid completion of a corneal transplant.
A further object of the present invention is reduced corneal astigmatism.
A further object of the present invention is to improve wound healing following corneal transplant.
A further object of the present invention is to reduce incidences of graft rejection following corneal transplants.
A further object of the present invention is to improve wound coaptation following corneal transplants.
A further object of the present invention is to transplant a cornea without sutures comprising (1) a donor material in the shape of a partial sphere having a central extent, the central extent being of the size and shape of the central portion of the cornea of the eye, the central extent having a periphery and an exterior surface in a convex configuration and an interior surface in a concave configuration and with an essentially common thickness throughout, the central extent having a plurality of corneal flaps extending radially from the periphery of the central extent, the flaps having exterior surfaces as a continuation of the exterior surface of the central extent and (2) a recipient eye in the shape of a partial sphere having an aperture in the cornea at its central portion, the aperture in the cornea being of a size and shape essentially that of the periphery of the central extent of the donor material, the central portion having pockets equal in number to the plurality of flaps of the donor material and aligned therewith, and with the central extent of the donor material located within the aperture of the recipient eye and with the flaps of the central extent being located within the respective pockets of the recipient eye.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.